heroes_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheikah
The '''Sheikah '''are one of the races in Hyrule. An offshoot of the Hylian race, the Sheikah were known for their familiarity with Spirits and traditional ninja-like abilities.They mostly live by themselves in Kakariko Village and in Adlersburgh, where they serve and protect the Royal Family of Hyrule. Characteristics The Sheikah have their appearance identical to the Hylian, with the two notable exceptions being their white hair and red eyes. They also have higher agility and stamina, along with a lifespan of 150 years , a Sheikah who vowed to protect the Royal Family]] Society The Sheikah are a reclusive people, prefering to isolate themselves in order to better commune with spirits. Their hometown, Kakariko, is located near Spirit Groove, a sacred forest where they build many shrines. A faction of the Sheikah dedicate themselves to protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule, where they act in secret carrying out missions with ninja-like skills. History Created by Link Hoshu, during Hyrule's feudal era, the Sheikah were members of a clan who worshiped Nayru, Muse of Wisdom. Once they fully devoted themselves to her, they were gifted special abilities by the Muse, and marked with their unique characteristic. During this time, the Order of the Sheikah grew with more Hylians joining their ranks each year. After the foundation of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Sheikah became loyal to the newly created royal family due to their ties with the goddess Hylia. They would often deal with both internal and external affairs, secretly and efficiently carrying out the king's orders. Some eras later, the Sheikah would work on secret experiments under the orders of the King of Hyrule. During this time, they would attempt to create an undead army to serve the royal family. Though ultimately unable to achieve this goal, the experiment birthed many ReDead creatures, which would be left to guard places of importance, such as the Sheikah laboratories in Forsaken Fortress and Ikana Valley and the royal family tomb. The Sheikah also attempted to replicate the Master Sword, in case the original one was ever lost. This resulted in the creation of the Edge of Duality, the second most powerful blade in the kingdom, after the Blade of Evil's Bane itself. These unethical experiments would lead to Nayru rejecting her followers and ceasing to give abilities to those who joined the Clan. From then, the Sheikah traits could only be passed down through generations, and the Order slowly faded into obscurity. Nowadays most of these descendants live out simple and peaceful lifes in Kakariko, and only a few families still dedicate themselves to the old arts. A select few of those are further trained and sent to protect Hyrule Castle. Culture The Sheikah are a humble people, used to simple lifestyle as farmers and artisans. Sheikah architecture is equally simple, made primarily of clay walls and wooden structures, with thatched roofs and sliding doors. Their religion heavily focus on the balance between nature and people. Sheikah believe that spirits inhabit all of nature and are very closely related to animals. Cuisine Sheikah Cuisine is similar to Hylian Cuisine, with a few traditional foods made with local ingredients like the Swift Carrot and the Fortified Pumpkin. Category:Nations